Music, Imagination and Oneshots
by Dawnswing
Summary: Using the turtles for some songfics when i can find the time... Chapter one thanks to Classified! Yes Koda and Riley are still here


The Space Hero's theme song woke Koda from her afternoon don't-want-to-do-homework nap. Instantly she knew who it was and thought about ignoring it for once, but decided against it so a worried turtle wouldn't show up at her window. Reaching out she answered it.

"What's up?" She tried getting out, but it came as a gurgle instead.

"What?" a confused Leo ask.

Koda yawned and tried again. "Why did you call?"

"Oh, Master Splinter wanted to know if you guys wanted to come down for supper tonight, Donn already got a hold of April." Leonardo explained. "It's for our seventeenth mutation day."

"Mutation Day? Is that your birthday?" Koda was wide awake now. "Why didn't you tell me it was coming up? We would have gotten you guys something."

"It's nothing, I'll take that as a yes?"

"you bet, when do you guys want us down?"

"Any time you're ready."

The conversation ended and Koda set her phone down. "Rye? Riley, get ready, we're going down to the lair!"

"What did you say?" Riley took her ear bud out. "I didn't hear you."

"Of course you didn't." Koda groaned. She explained about supper and the guys Mutation day.

"Alright! Let's get going." She placed the bud back and jumped out of their bedroom window. The twins walked down the alley and lifted the manhole cover. With some extra training with Splinter and the guys, they had gained some muscle and improved their reflexes.

As they walked down the sewers Koda realised she wasn't able to start a conversation with her sister. Ripping the ear buds out, she got a angry yell out of Riley.

"What was that for?"

"You haven't listened to a word I said." Koda stopped walking and placed her hands on her hips.

"So? I found a great song! I You might even like it." Riley explained.

"Really?" the brunette asked sarcastically. "What is it?"

"Just listen." Riley handed over the buds and restarted the song.

"You have to be kidding me." Koda couldn't believe her sister.

Riley smiled, "Catchy isn't it?"

"Did Mikey show it-"

"I just heard it on the radio. "

"So the guys don't know about it?" Koda asked.

Rileys eyes grew huge. "Not yet!"

"The girls are coming?" Mikey asked Leo for the five hundredth time in the last ten minutes.

"For the last time Mikey, yes!"

"When are they going to get here?" He whined.

"Gahh, I Don't- what that sound?" Leo listened.

"I hear it too." Donn informed.

Raph walked to the door. "It sounds like… Singing?"

"The girls are here!" Mikey jumped up as the twins came in. "Look who made it!"

"Were you guys singing?" Donatello asked.

"You bet!" Riley smiled. "You have any speakers?"

"Uh yeah, why?" Donn was confused.

"Riley, don't do it!" Koda pleaded.

"You guys need to listen to this." Riley plugged her music player into the system and pressed play.

Instead of an intro, someone started yelling at the beginning of the song, causing the turtle to jump.

_Ninja? You're a ninja? Get outta here, you're a ninja?_

_Yes, I am a ninja.._

_I read the rule before I broke them_

_I broke the chains before they choked me out._

_Now I pay close attention,_

_Really learn the code,_

_I learned to read the map before I hit the road._

_Hey yo, I know you never heard this before,  
But I'd rather lose a fight than miss the war  
And I ain't wishing competition or fishin' for it  
I'm just living in the system, conditions are poor  
I've been lost in the rhythm and misinformed  
Too many late nights hittin' the liquor store  
Too many bad decisions, half assed attempts  
No sweat, no fear, no blood, no tears  
I go hard and I ain't makin' up no excuse  
I'm overdue, I don't do what I'm supposed to do  
Cause you can think about it man, we're supposed to lose  
It ain't all picture perfect, ocean views  
No, I was a first class rookie,  
Takin' out bullies in my all black hoodie  
Man of mystery, you know the history  
Get it or forget it, cause poof, I'm outta here_

I read the rules before I broke 'em  
I broke the chains before they choked me out  
And I pay close attention  
Really learn the code  
I learned to read the map before I hit the road

Nobody's gonna see me comin'  
Nobody's gonna hear a sound  
No matter how hard they tryin'  
No stoppin' me since I've found  
My inner ninja 

_My inner ninja_

_My inner ninja_

_My inner ninja___

Hey yo, I've been high and I've been real low  
I've been beaten and broken but I healed though  
So many ups and downs, roughed up & clowned  
We all got problems, but we deal though  
I'm tryin' to do better now, find my inner peace  
Learn my art form, and find my energy  
When my backs on the wall, I don't freeze up  
Nah, I find my inner strength and I re-up  
Here we go, I know I've never been the smartest or wisest  
But I realize what it takes  
Never dwell in the dark cause the sun always rises  
But gotta make it to the next day  
It's a feeling that you get in your lungs when you run  
Like you're runnin' outta air and your breath won't come  
And you (uh) wheezin', gotta keep it movin'  
Find that extra (uhn) and push your way through it

I've had bad habits but I dropped em  
I've had opponents but I knocked them out  
I climbed the highest mountains  
I Swum the coldest seas  
There ain't a thing I've faced thats been too much for me

Nobody's gonna see me comin'  
Nobody's gonna hear a sound  
No matter how hard they tryin'  
Nobody's gonna bring me down

Nobody's gonna see me comin'  
Nobody's gonna hear a sound  
No matter how hard they tryin'  
No stoppin' me since I've found  
My inner ninja 

_My inner ninja_

_My inner ninja_

_My inner ninja___

I've had bad habits but I dropped em  
I've had opponents but I knocked them out  
I climbed the highest mountains  
I Swum the coldest seas  
There ain't a thing I've faced thats been too much for me

There was a moment of silence after the song before Mikey and Riley burst out laughing. With a smile, Koda hung her head and placed her finger and thumb on the bridge of her nose.

"That," Mikey got out in-between laughing fits. "Was amazing!"

Leo and Donne smiled as Raph walked over to the system. Before he could do anything April walked through the door.

"What did I miss?" She asked, eyeing up the laughing duo.

Instead of an answer, Raph started the song over and the group listened again.

**Okay.. Im soo sorry but I really had to do this. I haven't had any time to write lately and it killing me. So the girls are back with even ninjas favorite song. I realise there is more song than story but I had to.. Hope I can find more time to write. **

**Inner Ninja- Classified**

**TMNT- Nick**


End file.
